1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a winding mechanism for controlling the retraction and deployment of an architectural covering, especially a covering of an architectural opening, such as a window blind or shade. This invention particularly relates to a winding mechanism useful for controlling the winding and unwinding of the covering, itself, about a tubular roller, or for controlling the winding and unwinding of lift cords and/or tapes of the covering about a spool or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Winding mechanisms for retracting or raising window shades and blinds have often used a spring motor to bias the shades and blinds towards the retracted position. Other mechanisms use bead chains or their like for manually controlling the lowering and retraction. To hold a shade or blinds in its deployed or lowered position, these mechanisms have also been provided with a locking system. Such locking systems are disclosed in EP 0474134 (B1); WO 91/03619 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,396. Conventionally, the locking system is involved in an arrangement in which, when the shade or blind has been pulled down or unwound, the shade or blind has been locked in the lowered position.